


A little Gift for you

by Infinite_Dimension



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Secret Santa, auww, hanzo - Freeform, mccree - Freeform, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: Made as a Secret Santa gift!Jesse giving Hanzo a little present for Christmas!





	A little Gift for you

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still, hope ya like!
> 
> (Feel free to follow me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/IrukaIcarus)

**Mornin Sugar "** Hanzo opened his eyes as he let out a soft groan, the voice of the man who was standing next to the bed, at the archer's side was too loud, too loud to be the first thing in the morning.With a soft yawn, he replied **" Morning..."** Hanzo pushed himself more up as he was now sitting on the bed instead of laying.

Before Hanzo could say anything else, the cowboy came closer, pressing his lips on the forehead of the black-haired man as he then let out a chuckle, retreating, standing back next to the bed, not even bothering he was only wearing his boxers.  
Hanzo didn't really react to the kiss but after a short while thinking, he realized why McCree was so `energetic`. It was the first Christmas both men were home and could celebrate it on the right day, on the 25th of December.  
The Japanese man didn't really care about the fact they could celebrate it on the right day, but somewhere Hanzo thought it was adorable to see the cowboy be so happy about something simple. It made him think a little about his brother, something he didn't like thinking about, the regrets and pain of the pain. A face showing sorrow and somewhat regret.

Brown eyes were staring at Hanzo, he felt his eyes burning on his skin before Jesse could say something, Hanzo expression changed back to his normal, serious face. **" Let us eat some breakfast."** The Shimada quickly said as he stood up, joining up with the cowboy as they both made their way to the kitchen. Hanzo was a little bothered that Jesse still was walking around in his underwear but he knows that complaining about it, won't solve anything. It's not the first time that the archer would say something about him walking around almost naked. But at least Hanzo was giving a good example, he was wearing a black bathrobe. If the 'fool' wanted to get sick or feel the cold on his skin, that would be his own problem. 

**" Ya want some tea? Or maybe coffee for today?"** The man asked, already taking two cups, signing that the Japanese man could sit down. He looked so cheerful, so happy that the two could spend some time together, even if it was just one day. It gave Hanzo a somewhat warm feeling inside, a feeling he didn't want to leave his body. **" Tea."** The archer replied as he looked at the other, already preparing their drinks. The scent of tea already filling the room.

After a short while, Jesse returned to Hanzo, carrying two cups. One filled with tea, the other filled with coffee. As soon as the tea was served, Hanzo took it in his hands, lifting it carefully up and tasted the drink. It wasn't too sweet but also not too sour, just how he liked it. McCree knew him pretty good.  
Hanzo put the cup back on the table, looking at the male who was still standing next to the table, this time having a little smirk on his face. **“ Something wrong?”** Hanzo asked as McCree gave him a playful wink. **“ Remember ya told me ya missed somethin' in ya life? Well... Got a lil somethin' for ya.”**

Without saying anything further, the cowboy left the archer, quickly returning with a poorly wrapped box. **“ Just be careful with it..”** He quickly added before putting the box on the table.   
As Hanzo was looking, more staring, at the big box, he tried guessing what it could be. The Shimada looked a little confused as he started opening the present. It wasn't that hard, opening it as the box wasn't fully closed. Jesse was just looking at the black haired man, still has a big smirk on his face as suddenly a noise appeared, a noise coming from the box. 

Hanzo quickly opened the present even more, revealing a little black kitten with a red bow around it. His big green, yellow eyes looking at Hanzo as he let out a soft Meow like noise.  
 **“ I found this lil fella wandering around the street, all alone with a few wounds and almost starvin' to dead... “** Jesse tried convincing Hanzo, hoping he would agree on keeping the kitten.   
**“ I understand..”** The archer said in a whisper tone, picking up the small cat very carefully, holding it in his hands. **“ You are a good man, Jesse McCree and I welcome this tiny cat into our family...It is more than a present. “** Hanzo focused his gaze on the cowboy as he showed a soft smile. **“ We will be his new parents from now on.”**

McCree let out a soft chuckle, giving Hanzo and the unnamed kitten a quick yet gentle kiss on their forehead. **" Welcome to the family ."**


End file.
